Asus WL-500W
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Asus / WL-500W __TOC__ WARNING: It is recommended to use ASUS Firmware restoration tool for ASUS routers initial flash (use *.TRX file) NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = MSQ-WL500W CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4704 MIPS Rev = R1 CPU Speed = 264MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = MX E061007 29LV640BUTC-90G 2N53300A3 Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = 7995392 bytes RAM Size = 32MB (2x 16MB) RAM Chip = 2x hynix 602T-HY5DU2B1622ETP-5 K0R nvram Size = 32kb Switch = Broadcom BCM5325FKQMG RD0603 P11 765671A 5 Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = Yes PoE = No Power = 5V/2.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = VIA VT6212L 0602CD (2x USB 2.0) Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = No Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Supported by TomatoUSB as of = ? TomatoUSB K2.4 Support = Yes TomatoUSB K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = draft MIMO Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4321LKFBG HS0617 P11 7B0Z70 N1 WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM2055 Antenna Connector Type = 2x2, Fixed External Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz ~ 2.5GHz 802.11n Draft @ 14~16dBm = up to 300Mbps 802.11g @ 12~15dBm = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b @ 15~18dBm = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Channels = 11 for N. America, 14 Japan, 13 Europe (ETSI) Radio cor_rev = wl0=1 Radio Capabilities = ? Threads of interest * Asus WL-500W @ dd-wrt Flashing * Source: Asus WL-500W * Flashing Asus WL-500W Introduction This How To is intended to walk someone through configuring a basic USB printer and a USB storage device on their ASUS WL-500W router. The majority of the information comes from the other ASUS WL500 series Wiki's as well as other websites. There are great USB how to articles on the DD-WRT wiki, so if what is listed in this how-to does not suit your needs, search the Wiki and the Forums! And remember Google is your freind! Firmware A fresh firmware flash is highly recommended as well as a clearing of the NVRAM. Starting from a clean slate will provide the smallest chance of encountering a random problem as these units can be some-what temperamental. Flash your WL500W router with either the latest DD-WRT Mega firmware (v24 SP2 or later) or the Eko DD-WRT NEWD/NEWD2 Big, or even a mini USB release that includes full USB support in a mini firmware package. Why bother with the reduced functionality of a mini build when this router has 8MB flash? There are several advantages. The mini is a fraction of the size, yet provides the vast majority of the functionality of the larger builds. For this small sacrifice, you get a much more lean and efficient setup, including... *A nearly 5.0MB JFFS2 partition *Nearly 90% free system memory on a fully configured system *Full USB support, easily enabled from the web GUI (just like Mega) *Faster, leaner (Merely observational, but noteworthy) IMPORTANT Consider the following or you run the risk of BRICKING your router: Brainslayers mega flash size - 7.33MB Eko's Big Flash size - 5.9MB Now, the error only occurs when JFFS2 is enabled and the router reboots, so you are safe if you DONT enable JFFS2. Total available JFFS2 size for BS's build is 640KB which overwhelms the kernel and causes a panic. Even using a storage device with the command mount -o bind /mnt/jffs /jffs will still cause a kernel panic. Eko's JFFS2 partition size is 1640KB+, allowing much more room. I tested this on BS's 12996,12874 and 12533 builds and partially bricked my router several times. (A simple power disconnect for 30 secs will allow it to recover) Eko's build however works flawlessly AND provides the SAME features (except for connection warning) as BS's. One thing I am still unsure of is why this particular model Asus router is subject to this bug, but in the mean time, I suggest using Eko's Big build until the dev's can work it out.. Upgrading Reverting You will need the Restoration Utility and the Firmware. * Reset the router to defaults by the 30/30/30 method but don't power cycle after the last 30 second hold. The router's Power LED should be blinking indicating it is in Restore mode. * Set a static IP of 192.168.1.10 and 255.255.255.0 on your PC. * Disable your Wireless devices and connect a cable to one of the LAN ports * Start the Restoration utility and select the original Asus Firmware. Click Update. * When it completes the install, wait 5 minutes, then power cycle the router. * You should be able to access the unit at 192.168.1.1 with un/pw of admin/admin JTAG/Serial Info JTAG No JTAG Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info Initial Prep #Complete your standard WAN, LAN, DHCP configuration so that your router has working Internet access #:Note: This guide will not explain these details, since they are very well documented elsewhere #Under Services, enable: #:Secure Shell (SSHd) #:Telnet (optional, select this if you have no idea how to connect to an SSH server) #:USB modules which you need (Core USB support, UHCI, OHCI, USB 2.0, USB Storage, ext2/ext3, FAT, USB Printing, Automatic drive mount) For example, if you only want to install Optware packages on 2.0 device you can enable : Core USB support, USB 2.0, USB Storage, ext2/ext3 FS support * Save & then Apply Settings *Under Administration > Management: *'Enable JFFS2 Support' *'Clean JFFS2' *Save & then Apply Settings *Reboot Router NOTE If attempting to use USB storage with multiple partitions for /opt , /jffs , /mnt, do NOT enable JFFS2. Once the USB storage is configured, JFFS will reside on the mounted drive partition. Using Telnet or SSH to install the printer driver If you wish to keep it simple, you can use the command line in Windows to telnet to your router. Steps: # Make sure Telnet is enabled under Services on your router. # In Windows XP, go to Start->Run and type cmd. A DOS window will pop up. # Type telnet 192.168.1.1 into the prompt and let it connect. # Enter the user name (default is root) and press enter. # Enter the password. Be careful when typing, as the character will not display when you type them in. # You should now be connected to your router via Telnet with a DD-WRT Splash picture in the DOS prompt. You must have JFFS2 enabled for the following to work, as well as an EKO Big build. Brainslayers Mega builds will not allow this to work! If you are not using a Big or Mega firmware, then no need to worry! Steps: # Type cd /jffs # Type mkdir -p /jffs/tmp/ipkg # Type ipkg update # Type ipkg install p910nd # Let it install and download the packages. # Type reboot into the command line. You're done! Configure the Printer from a Windows/Linux Client If planning to use both a printer and take advantage of the USB storage support with the awesome advantages of Optware, go to THIS link. The below information is still useful though even after following the link! *From Windows, go to Control Panel, Printers, Add Printer *Choose Local, create new port Standard TCP/IP Port *Set Device Type to TCP/IP *For Hostname or IP field, set to router IP (default is 192.168.1.1) *On Vista, do not query printer for driver *On next screen, click custom *Manually select the printer from list or select Have Disk to add a new printer driver *Note: On Vista, many newer HP Deskjet printers can be set to HP Deskjet 990c since no Vista drivers are available from HP. Adding USB Storage ONLY USE HARD DISKS WITH THEIR OWN POWER SUPPLY'S! -USB Flash drives are ok to use. USB storage is an ever growing popularity with modern routers. Asus' factory Web-interface is tacky and very buggy. DD-WRT provides a very stable platform for utilizing the twin USB ports on this model router. The section below is perhaps the greatest feature that DD-WRT has to offer as far as USB support is concerned. If the below is not your cup of tea, the standard options in the DD-WRT Web-interface under Services -> USB will provide you with the basics. Installing Frater's Optware This is the latest, greatest and easiest way to enable Optware on your Router, and add an enormous amount of flexibility to it. It is highly recommended. Please see Optware, The Right Way for more detailed instruction Potential services that you may want to incorporate through Optware: * Bash instead of shell in busybox (LFS support) * Automounting and unmounting of storage device partitions * Network printing * Watchprinter * Torrent transmission with watchdog * Hotmount * Pre-configured samba share * Reverse proxy featuring pound * Service tool * Xinetd * Pound * Asterisk * Lighttpd * Vlighttpd * Countryblock * AsiaBlock * Services running as other users than root * Vim with proper terminal support * Twonky Media * News Server * Other various useful tools vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modz Category: English Documentation Category: Asus Category:Fix Me! Category:Broadcom Category:BCM4704 Category:BCM4321 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:BCM5325F Category:Router USB Port